Link meets the future as the 'Hero Of Destiny'
by Coldeagle
Summary: This is story takes place 600 years after Gannons last defeat. The descendent of Link must once again step up to the plate, however he must first learn that no technology is more powerful then the magic of the Triforce. Please reivew, this is my 1st :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Please note that I did not create The Legend of Zelda, and all trademarks, characters and titles are all property of Nintendo. I'm a fan who greatly enjoys the game.   
  
Intro:   
  
This is my first attempt at writing a Fic, I'm changing a little of the story to be more accurate. I realized that some of the facts were incorrect after replying OOT (I'm about 3/4's through the game), so my apologies on the inaccuracies :).   
  
Please R&R, let me know if I'm inaccurate, and if you like the story.   
  
Anyways, on with the story. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it up to this point :)   
  
  
  
Lying surrounded by that which was his power, bound by it. Struggling against it resisting its binds struggling; hate the only fuel keeping his struggle alive. Screaming against his invisible, seemingly invincible bonds, centuries old. Evil Magic coursing through each cell of his being. Struggling, screaming, and a bind breaks…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Tossing and turning in the night, nightmares of a life that's both familiar yet strange. A sword, glowing in his hands. Three triangles glowing with a golden light a mystical power. A girl trapped within a crystal, familiar yet mysterious. A creature surrounded by a barrier of light and going into a void…   
  
Rushing up awakening out of a nightmare covered in sweat. Looking around in the darkened room, the dreamer finds himself alone with covers strewn to and fro. He rises up and wipes his sweat from his brow, and opens his mouth blurts out, "Lights". He shuts his eyes tightly for he knows a blinding light will start bombarding his eyes.   
  
Slowly opening his eyes, focusing slowly as the light invasion subdues within a few seconds as his eyes adjust. He looks about at his sparse surroundings and climbs out of his tattered bed. Swinging his feet off of the bed, he jumps down onto the floor. A shiver runs up his spine as his feet meet the cold metallic floor and as the shiver ran through his body he was reminded of his…nightmare?  
  
"Qwaaa – Ding – Qwaaa – Ding", The man practically jumping out of his skin at the sound of his comm unit. The man raises his wrist and depresses a button and responds "Navcomp – route to desk" an image extends from his desk unit. He pulls his robe on and walks toward the desk panel and responds, "Link here,"   
  
When he reached the desk comp, a holographic image of his superior appears, "Link sorry to wake you so early but we've got a situation on the Eastern barrier," the gravely image of his long time commander and friend appears. A day's worth of growth pasting his face with gray. It looks as if he was woken out of bed also, "The breech is at coordinates 900, 2033, -12. I've upload the map into to your wrist unit get there ASAP,"  
  
"Aye sir, be there in 15" Link responded looking at his wrist unit and waited for the data to finish uploading. "Link out sir" and the vid-link blinked out of existence.   
  
"Show location upload" and the wrist unit responded with a holographic image of a map of the land of Hyland. A blinking location in the eastern portion of the map was blinking slowly with a red light. _Hmmmm…The Eastern barrier in the Kokiri__Forest, how the hell did a breach occur there?…_   
  
Quickly Link tossed his robe aside and went into the fresher unit of his flat. Walking onto a platform, he said, "Sonic shower," Invisible waves of sound combined with water bombarded his body causing all grit to radiate downward. In two minutes his he felt revived and freshly clean. He quickly exited and started putting on his green tunic and pants. The fatigues were standard officer garb. He complimented the uniform with his green hat that hung back on his head. Lastly he pulled on his brown boots, and took a quick look in the mirror. With a nod of approval, Link grabbed his service round-9 laser pistol and walked toward the exit. As he did he lifted his wrist and said, "Set home security to level 3. Bring hover unit up and upload new coordinates in to the auto pilot system," his door opened as he approached and closed behind him as he exited.   
  
Link stepped outside he trotted to his personal garage. The air was brisk and cool, while the morning dawn was waiting to rise. At this hour every one was asleep, so he didn't have to worry about traffic. Once he reached the Garage where his Hover unit was housed, he input a special key sequence into the keypad that would deactivate the door locks. After a few seconds the code was accepted and the door lifted his Hover unit moved out of the Garage. The unit was sleek about four meters long and one and a half tall, and one and a half meter wide. With sleek lines for aerodynamics in the speed, and with a powerful hover engine, the unit was designed for quickly going over most terrains in Hyrule. As the unit moved forward moved toward him, he applied his thumb on the door pad.  
  
As he did this the speaker on the vehicle spoke, "Authorizing one moment please…" after 4 seconds the unit replied, "Identity confirmed, enter when ready Colonel Link", and the door raised to give him access.   
  
He stepped into the vehicle and the door shut beside him. The bucket seat conformed to his shape, and Link looked down at the panels before him. He depressed the AP (Auto Pilot) button and said, "H-Unit1 please confirm course setting,"   
  
"Location confirmed. All systems ready, shall I engage the AP now colonel?" the Hover units computer prompted.  
  
Link simply responded "Yes," and the unit lifted higher and began its trip toward the strange disturbance in the eastern barrier. Link shut his eyes and began thinking about his dream again. _Why do I have the strange feeling that that weird dream has something to do with that breach?_ Ten Minutes later his thoughts were disturbed by the computer prompting for his attention again, "Colonel we're approaching the eastern barrier, however the areas winds are too strong for AP flight. Please take manual control."  
  
_Winds too strong_? "Acknowledged, taking manual control," Link replied, and he grabbed the control stick and pressed the pedal controlled acceleration. With his other hand he grasped the vertical controls and descended. "Computer give me a probability index on the cause of the winds,"  
  
The computer replied, "Working," it worked for 30 seconds then replied back, "85% probability that the breach in the barrier is the cause of the wind Colonel," As the computer said this a large branch hit the vehicle and tossed the craft slightly off course, Link quickly adjusted.   
  
Link was disturbed by this revelation _how very odd; the Seal isn't supposed to control weather patterns... It was too old for weather control; supposedly the seal was put in place centuries ago…Who put in the seals?_ Link tried to think back to school,_ I can't remember, and details are sketchy, but if I remember correctly there were a total of 6 seals, 4 in every direction of the compass. The other two seals lactations were hidden, for reasons unknown to Link. What the seals did was unknown because of what was called the Dark Age, when all records were lost. _"Computer show seal," after a few second the computer brought up an image of an area where a hole where the seal once was. "Computer that is not the seal, that's a hole,"  
  
The computer replied, "That is where the seal is sir…Switching view to infrared," A few seconds latter the area on the screen that was showing the hole turned red and he could see something in the hole…it looked like a circle, but it was cracked in the center. It looked as if it had little swishes around it. Suddenly the craft lurched forward, "Warning, Warning, craft is under attack….Source unknown," The Hover Unit was hit by something again….  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
Two hours earlier…  
  
The dark figure moved at with a greater speed than any normal being in Hyrule could hope to possess. His normal speed invigorated with that of the dark magic's that were once thought lost. He moved swiftly through the steely dark toward the first, the first of seven that would parish to bring his master back form the prison that their ancestors had put him in. This person would not even know who or what would ensnarl her. As he neared the targets home he slowed and blended with the shadows.  
  
When he reached his destination, he was camouflaged by the shadows of the night the man…creature slipped through to the entrance of the Hall of Science. The eastern most point of the continent where the Hall of Science was located in the Kokiri forest. The gate was a large one, with solid steal columns, located inside of rock. The shadow changed his form and slipped between the steal columns with out being detected by the areas sensors. He quickly moved across the small field that led to the entrance of the Hall of Science.   
  
The only way into the building was through key card access; the creature was unimpeded by this and called up dark energy. With a quick motion the dark magic's by passed the system causing the lights on the device to go wild for a second, then the door opened and the shadow made his entrance.  
  
The evening guard was reading a magazine when a door alarm went off. At this time of night the doors alert the guard whenever someone came in or out. The guard was older and quite large, so getting up took some effort. The guard worked his way toward the door cursing silently under his breath. He checked the door and saw no one, "Damn system messing up again," he murmured as he walked back to his post.   
  
During the guards absence, the shadow person dropped a sedative into the guards drink that would render him unconscious in seconds after drinking it. When the guard got back to his post he checked the security cameras to make sure he hadn't missed anything, then went back to reading his magazine. After reading for a few minutes he picked up his glass of Coffee and sipped it. "Damn, crap is cold," the guard exclaimed as he drank the coffee. Within moments his eyes lids were heavy. His head fell onto the desk in front of him, and his body went limp. The shadow grabbed the drink that the guard had drinking out of and cast a spell onto it causing the drug in it to dissipate so there could be not trace of the drug in the drink.  
  
After checking that the guard was truly unconscious, the shadow figure moved down the metal strewn corridors till he came to the door of his first victim. The corridor was dark and the shadow made sure he could not be heard while he made his way into the room. After checking the being brought up his hand and used the same magic that he had used on the entrances door; the door slid open slightly. He quickly slid through the door and silently went to the room where the Kokiri girl was fast asleep.  
  
Swiftly he raised his hands and started to chant a spell that would cause the blood in the girls veins, the blood of the ancient sages, to almost stop pumping, putting her into a coma. As he changed the girl, awoke and tried to scream but she was unable to breathe. She clutched at her chest, but quickly slipped into a coma.   
  
The dark being straightened the girls body and crossed her hands over her chest. He then began chanting the spell of encapsulation, causing the girls body to be surrounded by a crystal. The girls body was indiscernible inside the crystal. _Good, I do not want anybody who might find the crystal to know it's a person_ the evil being thought to him self. He then quickly began casting another spell, one of miniaturization. The spell would cause the crystal to shrink to pocket size. Once this was done the being picked up the crystal and put it in his pocket.   
  
The being took his exit from the girls room and moved into the shadows again. He moved swiftly to make his exit of the Hall of Science. Once he reached the door he opened it and exited. He quickly headed toward the gate and slipped between the columns again. Approximately 50 meters above the gate lay the Forest Seal, which is also known as the Eastern seal.   
  
The dark creature pulled the girls crystal from his pocket and held it tightly in his hand and began chanting a spell that would make the crystal levitate. He opened his hand and the crystal began to levitate. The crystal rose until it was half way to the seal. It stayed there floating amass the forest and the being began chanting another spell. As he spoke lightning comes down around him, the crystal and the seal. Within second the seal buckles and breaks, under the stress and its essence traverses from to the crystal encapsulated girl. Now that the Forest Seal has been broken, great winds pour from the broken seal, destroying the forest slowly.  
  
"With the destruction of this seal my master will have one less bond...," the dark being said, as he commanded the crystal to lower to him, "I now only have 6 left…"  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
Deep inside of Hyrule, the protectorate of Magi awakens after his six century long sleep. The breach of the Forest seal has awoken him, and the protectorate rises out of his long forgotten grave. His spirit rises and floats toward the broken seal. The only words resonating in his mind, _Find the descendant of the Hero… _  
__  
The sprit continues to float toward the broken seal; knowing that is where he will find his objective…  
  
Through the grave yard, and through the forest he travels, seeking the Hero…  
  
A hovering creature comes over head, surely it must be that of evil because no creature could naturally rise that far with out some magic and he could not detect any. With his limited magic he strikes the hovering…creature…with fire. After two bombardments the creature falls from the sky and crashes to the ground.  
  
A great smoke rises from the strange creature, one like he has never smelled before; he floats to the creature to investigate. When he arrives he finds that the creature has a blade below its belly that is now darkened with the fire he threw against the creature. Upon further investigation he finds a man behind the creatures…eyes? He brings the forth the power of ice and freezes the creatures…eyes…and breaks the creatures…eyes…with near by rocks that he controls via telepathy. The man is unconscious; unfortunately his current form lacks mass so he is unable to shake the man awake. He calls water and splashes the man….  
  
Link was trying to pull his hover unit up but something had destroyed hover engine. Something caused the craft to jar and he hit his head on the controls of the craft and fell into unconsciousness. Dreams flooded with images of crystals containing people, a large Owl, and that sword again. Glowing, with power, unknown to Link…suddenly he was woken by a splash of ice cold water.  
  
Links eyes flew open and he gasped and thought he was hallucinating, because the being before him was a…sprite…that looked like an owl?  
  
The strange being said, "Hoo, Hoo, Quickly get out of that creature while you still can, it may awaken soon!"  
  
Link blinked and said, "Creature? This is my hover unit! Are you responsible for destroying this?" Link inquired.  
  
"Yes, I destroyed it. It is a creation of evil that came from the broken seal," the Owl replied.  
  
"Um, not magic, it's a machine…Well…I have to report this to HQ…" he said as he pulled himself out of the craft. As he got out, careful not to cut himself on the glass, he pulled out his pistol and said, "You just stay right there…what ever you are."  
  
Link trained his pistol on the Owl, and pulled his other wrist to his mouth and said, "HQ, this is Colonel Link. My hover unit has been downed by a…Owl…" but to his surprise the comm. unit did not respond. He looked down and noticed his comm. unit was cracked from the crash. "Aww see what you've done? You broke my comm. unit!" Link holstered his pistol and pulled off the comm. Unit and tried to survey the damage. The owl spirit turned its head in wonder to get a better look at his wrist. There, a tattoo had appeared, unbeknown to Link. The tattoo was of three golden triangles stacked on top of each other. One triangle was on the tips of the two on the bottom.   
  
The owl exclaimed "Hoo, where did you get that tattoo kid?"  
  
Annoyed, for the fact that the Owl called him 'kid', and he knew for a fact he didn't have any tattoos, "What are you talking about, I don't have any…" Link looked down and indeed there was a tattoo, of the gold triangles, that he had seen in his dreams…"I've seen these before, in a dream I had, but I never got a tattoo…" Link broke off in a state of confusion and frustration. "This is your doing!"  
  
The owls neck feathers popped out and he stuck his head out and looked Link in the eyes and said, "I did not, that is the mark of the Hero. Tell me kid are your ancestors form the Knights of Hyrule?"  
  
"Yes they are, my grand father started the elite force, which I'm a member of now, why?" Link inquired.  
  
"Nooooo…It would not be your Grandfather, it would be your great, great, great, great, great, grandfather! Don't you know your family history!?!" the owl insisted.  
  
"No one knows their family history that well friend! Just who and what are you anyways?"  
  
The owl turned his head and said, "You do not know?"  
  
Link turned his head in the same way as to mock the large owl-spirit and said, "No, I don't…" Link replied, "But you do look familiar, but I have no idea who or what you are…" trying to remember where he had seen this strange being before.  
  
"Hoo, well let's just say I'm here to help you in your quest," The owl replied.  
  
"What quest, what are you talking about!" Link replied.  
  
"You've been having strange dreams, correct? These dreams only come to he who is the hero. You see there was once a being called Ganon…" the owl explained.  
  
"Ganon! You mean the sorcerer who plugged Hyrule into darkness?" Link interrupted.  
  
The owls feathers puffed out in agitation "Hoo! Do not interrupt me kid! But yes, he was an evil sorcerer whom took hold of the triforce and almost conquered the land. It was one of your decedents whom stopped him," The owl explained.  
  
Link looked up in aww and stated, "One of my decedents, Triforce? What are you talking about you crazy old Owl..?"  
  
"You have much to learn boy, however we do not have much time to discuss this. Time is of the essence for the one who broke this seal will surely try to break the others. If he succeeds in breaking the other 6 six seals by capturing the descends of the ancient mages, then all will be lost, and Ganon will once again be freed, and darkness will descend apon this land once again," The owl explained.  
  
"Other six? There are only 6 seals, not 7. If Ganon is let loose so what? Our technology is far more sophisticated then it was 600 years ago. They were using swords, and shields. We have energy weapons now that can do a lot more damage! The Elite Knight force will make sort work of him!" Link explained.  
  
Once again the owls feathers ruffled out in agitation, "There are 7 seals, the last is unknown to keep this kind of catastrophe form happening. You have no idea the power that Ganon has, once the seals are broken, only the power of the Master sword and the sages can defeat him. If he gets his hands on all the Triforces then all will be surely lost. The Triforce was split into its three basic pieces to prevent Ganon from getting his hands on all of them. Who ever has done this has found one or more of the pieces, and used that piece for evil. They most likely it is the Triforce of Power that he has possessed. The other two are the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage. If Ganon's pawn, or Ganon him self possess all three pieces, the wishes of their heart will become reality, plunging all of Hyrule into darkness again."  
  
"Wow," Was all that Link could muster. He wanted to rebuke what the strange being was saying, but in his heart, he knew it to be true. "What can I do?" he replied after a moment.  
  
"First we must find who ever is breaking the seals, and stop them from destroying any more, causing further damage. Unfortunately if he has the Triforce of Power, we will need to retrieve the _Master Sword. _It is the only thing that can defeat whom ever possesses a piece of the Triforce and uses it for evil," The owl explained.  
  
"Ok…I need to get a…Sword…oh and by the way swords haven't been used in over three hundred years…to defeat this person? Why wouldn't my pistol do the same job?" Link replied sarcastically.   
  
"You're more foolish than I thought boy. The Master Sword makes all evil retreat with its power. That pistol of yours would do no more damage to a being possessing the Triforce than you would blowing onto a forest fire, actual damage. You can only fight magic with magic! The Master Sword was forged with mettle blessed by the Triforce of courage, so only one who has courage and purity of heart can wield its magic force," The owl explained.  
  
"Ok and where is this 'Magical' sword?" Link replied sarcastically.   
  
"I do not know, time has passed, and the land has changed. We must find it before we can go against the person whom is breaking the seals," The owl explained.  
  
"Well, I think that I can take this joker on, with my good ol' pistol here, so…" at that moment another hover unit came over head and landed. Link turned his head to see the craft, and turned his head back to see that the owl had disappeared...  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
To the West the shadow figure moves through the air like wind, leaving ripples of air in his wake. Using magic to conceal him self so no one could detect his passing. As he passes over the Lake Hyrule, mist from the morning over cast sprays, but his true objective is comes closer and closer. It is a large rock jutting out of the lake and apon that rock lies the second seal. Few know that below that rock is a secret get away spot for the Zora queen.   
  
The shadow creature quickly dove into the water and heads deeper toward the dwellings entrance. The dark being twisted and turned in the murky water around fish, touching them, and turning them into his dark minions. Loosing flesh and becoming bone with sharp teeth that will bite into any one whom tries to stop his quest here.  
  
Finally after surveying the surrounding area the creature wallows down to the lakes floor.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
At the Palace Of Hyrule  
  
"Impa!" the impatient girl called out.  
  
"Yes Princess Zelda, how can I serve you?" Impa replied to the lovely Hyrulian princess.  
  
"Where is my necklace?" the young lady replied impatiently.  
  
"I do not know good lady, however I believe your father may have given it to the Duke to have a new precious stone put into it," Impa replied he bowed. As she bowed her head she surveyed the princess. Garbed in a pink plad dress that flowed when she walked, well when she walked like a proper lady. Her blouse was pink also, and had an emblem on the chest a…heart? _That is odd, the princess never wears hearts. She's always said they're too "Girly"._ The golden hair was pulled back in a pony tail stretching down most of her back. Near her ears she had a strand for each that curled around, complimenting her well complexion. _My what a lovely young lady she's become. If we could only weed out the Tom boy in her…_  
  
"Alright, well, I have to see the security chief of the Elite Knights today, so I wanted to look my best, sorry to be so tart Impa," Zelda replied apologetically. "I'm just so worried about Kira, it's not like her to disappear like she did. It's as if. if she simply dropped off the face of the earth!" Zelda cried out and lowered her head and shook it.   
  
Impa went over to comfort Zelda, being her nursemaid/Guard that was her job. She went over to Zelda and hugged her around the shoulders and said, "It's alright Princess, I'm sure everything will be alright me lady," Although she had words of comfort for Zelda, she did not feel them to be true, as if something very wrong was happening all over Hyrule, but she couldn't put her finger on it.   
  
"I hope you're right Impa," Zelda replied. Then she raised her wrist and pressed the button on it, "Comm, please tell my escort I'm ready to go to Elite Knights station. Have them meet me outside of the palace," The princess explained to the min computer/communicator.  
  
"Acknowledged Princess Zelda, the escort is waiting for you now," the Comm unit replied.  
  
"Thank you," the princess replied to the unit on her arm. "Impa thank you for your kind words, you always seem to make me feel better when things are going awry," Zelda explained with a smile and hugged her beloved nursemaid.  
  
After a brief embrace the princess headed out the door toward the Knights station on the middle part of the continent.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Back near the breach of the Eastern seal…  
  
The Hover unit landed next to Links downed Hover Unit. _Oh my god, the General isn't going to believe this one_…  
  
A moment later the door of the command Hover unit opened outward and his old friend General Signus climbed out of the vehicle. Quickly Link stirred and snapped a salute to his commanding officer, because the man did not have a friendly look apon his face. "Just what in the hell happened here Colonel?" the man demanded.  
  
"Well sir I do not think you would believe me if I told you, sir!" Link replied still in saluting.  
  
"At ease Colonel, and please explain what's happened, I don't care if you think I'll believe it or not. There's a scientist missing from the Lab, and I've got Princess Zelda breathing down my neck to find her abductor!" the General exclaimed in frustration.  
  
Link dropped his salute and crossed his hands behind his back and explained the events that had happened in the past hour or so. Once he finished the General said, "You're right, I don't believe you. Have you been smoking the fairy dust boy? How many times have I told you it's unbecoming of an officer?!?" the General replied jokingly. "That is some story, where is this supposed owl that you spoke of?" the General inquired.  
  
"I have no idea sir, when you landed I turned away and then he was gone. It was all very odd sir," Link explained.  
  
"Very odd indeed Colonel, if it were anyone else I would call them a liar and throw them in the brig, but I know you, and you're honest to a fault. Come on lets go back to base and we'll get a tow unit out here to get your Hover unit," The General commanded. At that, Link and the General climbed into the hover unit.  
  
The unit lifted a meter off of the ground and started cruising toward the Knights base. The general engaged autopilot looked at Link. It was as if Link was in a world all his own, the young man had a strange look apon his face as if deep in thought. The General decided to let him be. _First thing when we get back I'm gonna have the Med-techs take a look at his head, because that boy's got to have a screw loose, that or he really is smoking fairy dust._  
  
After a few minutes the Base came into view. The base was mainly under ground to protect it from any kind of attacked. It was located about 20 kilometers the palace, and was surrounded by the plains of Hyrule. The base had six landing platforms that can open to allow people access to the base with the proper transponder code. The only other feature that is visible from the outside is the transmitting tower which stood in the center of the landing platforms.   
  
As they neared the base, another Hover unit was approaching, it was that of the Princess, and the General groaned. "What timing Link, we've gotten here in time to meet the Princess, and guess who's going to tell her your little fantasy?" the General questioned wryly, with an eyebrow lifted and a grin on his face.  
  
Link simply sighed and shook his head and said a brief prayer to him self hoping that he didn't get himself court marshaled. The princess had a been rumored to have a terrible temper.   
  
The General brought the hover unit over one of the landing platforms, and entered the transponder code that would grant them access to the base. Once the code was accepted the landing platform opened and allowed them to proceed to the inner part of the base. The other ship was doing the same.  
  
The craft touched down onto the metallic landing area with a slight jar. A crew of techs came to the unit and started to refuel her and started running diagnostics to make sure the unit hadn't taken any damage from the winds in the area. Link and the general opened their doors and stepped out of their Hover unit. Two escorts stepped out of the Princesses Hover unit and quickly opened her door and helped her down the steps.  
  
Link caught sight of the princess, and was aww stricken. He had heard that she was beautiful, but the word beautiful didn't seem to do justice to this woman. Her eyes were emerald green, so lovely and so deep. A man could easily get lost in those eyes. Then she looked directly into his eyes. It was as if she was staring directly into his soul, and he was hypnotized. Suddenly he was forced the kneel by a chop to the back of his knee. "Have some respect kid, that's the princess, where's your manners!" the General scolded below his breath so only Link could hear him. Link quickly got his wit about him and lowered his head and put his hands behind his back in reverence to the Princess.  
  
"Ahh, General Signus good to see you again," the Zelda said pretentiously, "You have good news I hope?"  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry my lady, however my _Colonel_ did not find anything of use at the site, and managed to Wreck his Hover unit while investigating the area," The General explained.  
  
"I see, well what do you have to say for your self Colonel…?" Zelda inquired.  
  
"Link my lady, Colonel Link. Actually my lady there is a little more to it than that, but you may want to sit down while I explain it," Link explained, keeping his head bowed so he didn't have to see those hypnotic eyes. However her scent was absolutely intoxicating, with the scent of fresh hibiscus about her. _Damn, if it's not her beauty it's her delicate smell, it's driving me crazy…_  
  
"Interesting, I'm curious for what you have to say Colonel. At the early hour I'm sure you haven't eaten shall we get breakfast and you can explain it to me then?" Zelda inquired.  
  
"That woulddd be fine my lady, I would be hoonnerd" Link replied fumbling over his words and cursing himself the entire time.  
  
"Alright then let us go to the Palace and we shall discuss this over breakfast. General you will remain here and continue the investigation until the Colonel has briefed me," The princess commanded.  
  
"Understood my lady," the General replied with a curt nod. "However may I ask for you to wait for a minute so a tech can get the Colonel a new comm. Unit? His was broken during the crash," The general requested.  
  
"That will be fine general. Colonel please accompany me to my Hover Unit," The Princess demanded.  
  
"Yes my lady as you command," Link replied automatically as he slowly rose to his feet. Then once again he was faced with those eyes, "My lady if I may be so bold, have we meet before?" Link inquired.  
  
"I don't believe so Colonel, but I too feel that we've meet before," the princess explained, then she quickly did an about face and started walking toward her Hover unit.   
  
Link opened the princesses door, shooing the Princesses attendants away at the same time. As he helped her up into the HU, and closed the door the General ran up and gave Link a new comm. Unit. "Try not to break this one Link, you luck bastard. I would highly recommend re thinking that story you told me and tell the Princess the truth about what happened. Aww…I know you wouldn't lie to me boy, but that story is very cockamamie!" The General explained with a grave look on his face.  
  
Link nodded and gave a quick salute, which the General returned. Then Link proceeded to the other side of the vehicle and opened the door and let himself in.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
The shadow being traversed through the entrance to the Zora Queens secret quarters, and quickly hid him self in the shadows. The Zora are a pale skinned water dwelling beings. They're tall and are a very religious people, whom are the protectors of the ocean. The queen her self was very beautiful by Zora standards with a colorful crown head of blue and red. Her quarters were very sparse for royalty, but the shadow being did not care.   
  
The Zora Queen was making her self breakfast of some sort of fish. He quickly chanted a spell that quickly made her unconscious. Once this was done he lay her on the bed of the quarters and began chanting a spell of encapsulation. The queens body was surrounded by crystal and the dark being cast a spell of miniaturization and caused the crystal that was now the queens body to shrink to a more…portable size.  
  
The Dark being took from the bed and quickly went outside. Going a few hundred meters, he arrived at the seal and waited for his master to break this seal, and he would not have to wait long…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
In an alternate dimension…  
  
The Evil King of Darkness known as Ganon continued to struggle against his bonds kicking with powerful legs. His free arm trying to pull off bond on his remaining arm, all Ganon could think of is the destruction of Hyrule and all of its peoples and making it his again. That hatred fueled him even more, and suddenly a bond on his leg breaks….  
  
********************************************************************************************  
At the Elite Knights of Hyrule HQ…  
  
The General was walking back to his office when an alarm went off in the base, and quickly ran to the control area to see what the problem was. When he entered the control center, the main monitor showed Lake Hyrule. Normally calm and placid, was now storming with huge wave breaking shore. He looked around for the Commander in charge and ran to him and said, "Just what in the hell is going on here? Are we the Weather channel now?" the General demanded.  
  
"Nnnnoo sir, another seal has broken. The western seal to be exact, and that seal is rumored to control Lake Hyrule. If these conditions continue, Zora's Domain may be destroyed," The on watch Commander explained.  
  
"What in the hell is doing this? Ok, I want patrols on the remaining 4 seals, and I mean pronto," The General ordered.  
  
"Yyyeeesss sir! However we only know of two of the seal locations, the other two are unknown," The Commander explained.  
  
"Well you had better find them huh? Get on it Commander!" the General ordered. The Commander went stumbling down the corridor; too carry out his Generals orders.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
In a HU heading toward the palace...  
  
"So Link aren't you a little young to be a Colonel?" the Princess Zelda inquired in a flirtatious tone.  
  
Link refused to look in the woman's eyes for fear of blurting something he didn't mean to say, "For a normal person yes ma'am, but my father was killed along with my mother during a HU accident, and the General has taken care of me ever since. He and my Father were like brothers in the Knights so the General took me under his wing, and bent a few rules and managed to get me recruited at the age of 12, so my time of service is sufficient for a slightly over zealous person to become a Colonel," Link explained.  
  
"That's so sad, I'm sorry Link…" the Princess paused, as if unsure what to say, then she replied, "At least you had someone to help you become a man though, and you're doing quite excellent from what I can tell," The Princess tried explain. _Damn it I'm making an ass of my self to Elite Knight for goodness sake! Why am I so nervous! It's just those blue eyes…so…enchanting. And why do I feel as if I know him! _Zelda thought quietly to her self.  
  
Suddenly the vehicle stopped. Zelda pressed the intercom button, "Driver why have we stopped?" the Princess demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry my lady but there is a situation, the western seal has been broken, and the Queen of the Zora is missing. Your father is going to meet us here, and we were instructed to stop immediately," The driver explained.  
  
"I see, when will my father be getting here?" she inquired.  
  
"ETA is 3 minutes my lady," the driver replied.  
  
Zelda looked at Link, he looked sullen at the news of the Western seal breaking, and he said, "This has to have something to do with the other seal braking and there is another person missing…"  
  
"True, however we will have to discuss this further at a later time Colonel, my father will be here in a few moments. I will instruct the driver to take you back to the Knights base," Zelda explained.  
  
Link looked sheepish and said, "Thank you my lady, you're too kind," Then he had another sullen look on his face as if he forgotten she was even there.  
  
A few moments later another HU came down and Zelda door opened and she was escorted out. Link barely noticed because his mind was reeling at all events of the day had wrought. He just found him self wishing he could find that Owl again…   



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
The Owl spirit soared above the land, invisible to all. Soaring through the clouds high above Hyrule, the Owl was deep in thought.   
  
_That boy must start believing what's in his heart! If the destiny of Hyrule is to rely solely apon him then I must find a way to get him beyond his belief that these machines will stop this evil from rising. The only way I can convince him is to show him. That means I've got to find out whom is behind this so Link can confront him and see that those weapons aren't going to do anything against a being who uses dark magic as such. _  
  
Suddenly a tree came out of no where and the Owl almost hit it. He swooped to the right and cleared it with mere centimeters to spare.  
  
_I've got to pay more attention to flying…but even now another seal has been broken. There are only 5 left, and the last one was purposely kept a mystery, however I doubt that it is a mystery to our friend whom is trying to revive Ganon. _  
__  
Soaring near the palace the Owl noticed a young girl switching between…_what did Link call that machine, a hover unit?_ The owl thought to him self. He swooped down and followed the one that she had exited. It went to an area with six holes and went down one of them. _I'll have to follow him_. With that the owl swooped down into the opening that the HU had gone through and waited for Link to come out.  
  
Link came out and was startled at seeing the owl. _What the…_ he thought then he looked around and no one else saw the strange being. Link was confused the sight, "_Link, I'm speaking to you telepathically. No one else can see me or hear me except for you. Don't speak because it will make people think you're crazy. If you wish to speak to me just think it and I'll be able to hear you,"_  
__  
Link shook his head and thought he was crazy. _"Too late chief, they already think I'm crazy or smoking the Fairy Dust. Where did you go before….,"_   
  
Suddenly a voice yelled out from his comm. unit, "Colonel Link, this is General Signus. I understand you've returned to the base, please come to office immediately," the General commanded.  
  
Link raised his wrist up and pressed the button on the unit and said, "Acknowledged sir, on my way," Then Link thought at the Owl, "_Well it's been fun, but I've got work to do chief," _Link started walking down the corridor toward the Generals office.  
__  
The owl responded, _"Don't think that you can do this on your own kid, this is a threat unlike anyone has faced in centuries. Most the knowledge has been lost from that time, and you don't even know where the some of the seals lie. Do you really believe that you can stop this person with your little pistols thingies?"_  
  
Link didn't respond, he just kept walking ignoring the Owl. He came to the restricted access area Link pressed his right thumb against the panel for a finger print scan. With his left hand he input a key code, and then the system said, "Please verify identity with voice print," the computer said.   
  
"Colonel Link, authorization code 19823005," Link replied.  
  
"Voice print verified. Access granted, have a nice day Colonel Link," the computer said and the door slid open in front of him.   
  
Link entered the door way, and took a quick left to proceeded down the brightly lit hall. His boots clanging on the hard metal floor. He waved to a couple of people in the busy hall way, but kept walking toward the Generals office. He took a right into the rows of officer's offices. He proceeded to the end where he knocked on the door of the Generals office. After a few seconds he heard a voice say, "Come!"  
  
Link opened the door and entered the office. He saluted the General, and the General said, "At ease" without looking up. "OK Link, we have two people missing now…"  
  
Link interrupted, "Two sir? I heard only the Zora's Queen had been abducted,"  
  
"Oh, I forgot you didn't get briefed after we found the seal was broken. A scientist friend of Princess Zelda's was kidnapped right before the seal was broken. There was no forced entry, and we have no idea who or what did it. The video feeds showed no one and the guard had been drugged, so we have no idea who kidnapped her," The General explained hastily.   
  
"What was the name of the scientist?" Link inquired.  
  
"Umm, I don't remember off the top off my head," the General said, lying through his teeth. _The last thing I need is Link going off on a tangent going to look for his old childhood friend._  
  
"Ok sir. You were saying before that?" Link said, knowing that the General was lying about not knowing whom the scientist, was. Not knowing why though.  
  
"Anyway, two seals have broken. I can only guess that this scum is going to go after the other 4. I've got men at the Northern and Southern seals. Since we don't know where the other two are, we'll have to hope that this bastard doesn't go to them first. I don't know what the seals do, but it's reeking havoc all over. The oceans are out of control, because of the Western seal and the forest is blowing it self out in the east. Luckily when your HU went down you got blown out of the works parts of the winds. I want you to go to the North, and meet with the Goron Chieftain, and guard that seal personally. I'll go south to the Desert Colossus and try to see what I can do there. Since you're going up Death Mountain, I'll grant you another HU, but it'll be the bike model so you can get up there more quickly. You break this one Link and I'll break your butt!" The general exclaimed.  
  
"Anything else sir?" Link replied, and served a stiff salute.  
  
"No, that's all dismissed, and good luck," The General said, while rising to salute his most trusted Colonel back.  
  


Link did an about face and left. The General thought to himself, _I hope that kid hasn't gone off of his rocker. I think that crash messed him up more than he'll admit too_  



	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
Princess Zelda and her father said nothing to each other for the ride to the western part of the continent. They were both sad because they knew the Queen of the Zoras and considered her a friend. For Zelda this was particularly hard because she had lost two friends in one day. _I got a strange feeling about that Link fellow. I think if anyone can find my friends it is him._ Zelda thought as the HU passed over the ground.   
  
As the HU came to a stop, Zelda could see that the seal breaking in this area was causing wide spread havoc with oceans, which would disrupt the Zora people. Her door opened and one of the drivers helped her out of the HU.  
  
A large Zora male came up looking very somber. By the look of the crown on his head, she would guess that he was the King of the Zora's. "Hello your majesties, I thank you for coming here. As you can see with the seal broken the lake and Zora's Domain have become areas of absolute havoc. The fish around the area where my wife was kidnapped were turned into this," The Large Zora pulled a container out of a bag which he was carrying. Inside it was a moving fish that was all…bones?   
  
"One of my best warriors was nearly killed by this abomination. Luckily he was able to stun the creature, however we have no idea how these creatures appeared, nor how to stop them. They're killing all of the fish whom come near the area where my wife was, and then those fish turn into these things, and if it continues we will be starved to death in a matter of days," The Zora King explained.  
  
"I assure you that we will resolve this as soon as possible, and we will help your people in any way we can," The Hyrulian king explained. "Is there anything we can do to help right now?"  
  
The Large Zora, lowered his head and thought for a moment, "If you can help us destroy these," pointing toward the fish in the container, which he set on the ground, "it would be a great help. My people are hurting enough with the loss of their queen, but to have them starve now, that would greatly harm destroy morale completely. Please do what you can," The Zora king said, and bowed before the King of Hyrule and his Daughter, and left.  
  
"Father," Zelda said, "We should take that thing to the Knights base so they can analyze it and find some kind of weakness,"   
  
"Agreed my precious," the King smiled down at his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Let us leave this place and go back to the Knights HQ and see what we can do further.  
********************************************************************************************  
Link was walking out of the Generals office when the Owl started speaking to him. "_I agree with your General; however I warn you can not defeat this beast without the Master Sword,"_  
__  
Link was getting annoyed with this Owl…thing, and said, "_Look I appreciate you trying to help and all but, I can handle this, so bug off or what ever you do!"_  
  
The owl went right out in front of him and its neck feathers puffed out in agitation, "_Look here boy, I helped your ancestors with this beast, known as Ganon. You have no idea what you're up against you arrogant…I'm going to go now I'll be seeing you. Hopefully you don't get your self killed, but somehow I figure that would be very difficult with that hard head you've got!"_ and like that the Owl creature disappeared from Links sight.  
  
"Well at least he's finally gone…" Link muttered to him self and continued walking down the corridor. Once he reached the garage area, he went to see the duty officer who handled vehicle check outs.  
  
"Good afternoon Colonel Link, how can I help you?" the Duty officer said politely.  
  
"Good afternoon? I don't know about that, but I need a Hover Bike. General Signus should have informed you that I'll be picking one up," Link replied.  
  
"Ahh yes, one moment and I'll get you the key code sir," as he said that he walked off. While he was away he noticed a craft coming in for a landing. It was the royal HU.   
__  
_I wonder if Zelda is in there?_ Link thought to him self, recalling the beautiful emerald eyes the Princess had. Then he recalled, _I know where I've seen her before, from my dream! That was her trapped in a crystal…_"Sir, here is the key code for that vehicle. It is in row 3, spot 5,"   
  
"Ahh Thanks," Link replied and walked over to Row 3, then over to spot 5. _Nice!_ Link thought to himself. It was the newer model, and had a top speed of 200 Km/h, one of the fastest bikes ever. _Sweet_, then he noticed someone looking over at him. It was Zelda, and she was coming over to the bike where he was.  
  
"Hello again Colonel, I'm sorry about breakfast, but perhaps we can have dinner?" the Princess said.  
  
"Umm, well you see, umm, I've got to take watch over at the Death Mountain Seal, and well, I don't know how long I'll be there, but thanks so much for the offer, if it were any…" Link stumbled out nervously, then Zelda put a finger to his lips to silence him.  
  
"Shhhh….Link it's alright, don't be so nervous around me. I'm a normal girl, who just happens to be the daughter of the King, it's really no big deal," she replied with a smile.  
  
The smell of her perfume was absolutely intoxicating, and her skin was like silk. She removed her finger from Links lips and he was dumbfounded. She started giggling, and Link quickly recovered from his stupor and said, "Well, maybe some other time then fair lady," and he bowed at his waist. This evoked an even gigglier reply from the Princess.   
  
"I'm sorry Link, I don't mean to laugh but I almost never see some one go from fumbling over every other word to such smoothness, what happened?" Zelda inquired still giggling.  
  
"I shut my eyes, and imagined you were a friend whom I was trying to tease, not the most beautiful woman I've seen who happens to be a Princess," Link replied in style.  
  
Zelda began blushing profusely, "Oh stop that, and get going with your mission and the best of luck to you," she said and kissed him on his cheek. The tables turned and Link now began blushing, and turned his head to hid.  
  
He quickly grabbed the helmet on the side of the bike and plunked it on his head with his hat on. Quickly he removed the helmet and blushed even more as he took the hat off, and replaced the helmet. All the while Zelda was practically on the floor laughing. Link just grinned, because he knew had the tables been turned he would have done the same. He quickly input the key code to start the bike and input another code to open one of the openings in the base. As he headed out he waved goodbye to Zelda and lifted off toward Death Mountain…  



	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
The Dark creature moved quickly across the land, with part of his objective achieved, he was only invigorated further with the new found sense of accomplishment. No one would stop him now, or at least that is what the creature thought as he ran into a wall. The creature looked around him but couldn't find the wall. Then he looked up and saw a large Owl, but it wasn't in solid form.  
  
The Owl stuck his head out and ruffled its feathers, "You there, the one who just fell down! Now where did you learn to make your self apart of the shadows? That technique is one of evil magic," The owl taunted.  
  
The creature did not reply in words. He simply raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the air above him was full of lightning. The Owl, only being a spirit was unaffected. The owl quickly said, "I'm already dead, you can't kill something twice! You realize how many times a little peon like you has tried to revive Ganon and failed? You won't succeed and I'll be sure you don't!" The owl exclaimed.  
  
The Owl tried to analyze the creature before him. He was wearing a dark robe, and under his hood all the owl could see was a pair of red eyes. Those eyes almost went across his entire face. The eyes squinted and were gone. _That one gives me a bad feeling, I can't even move that quickly. I just happened to run into him, and was able to cast a spell a spell of light against him. _The owl thought to him self.  
  
The owl surveyed the area around him. The green of this plain is beautiful, but won't remain that way if that creature isn't stopped. The owl swooped down from the sky and quickly flew across the ground, only a meter above it. Quickly he went into the forest area looking for some kind of sign of where the Master sword lay. Passing by scurrying animals on the moss covered forest floor. Trees of enormous size, and continuing on, in search of that which will destroy the evil creature whom was trying to free Ganon…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
The humm of the Hover bike keeping him company Link flew over ground quickly, hoping to meet what ever beast had been causing all the havoc of the past day. As he continued on his journey a gargantuan reddish mountain became larger and larger. This was Death Mountain, the largest such mass in all of Hyrule. It stood almost one and a half kilometers tall. An inactive volcano lay a top of the mountain, to his knowledge the mountain hadn't erupted in quite a few centuries. However, a pale ring of smoke always surrounded the mountain.   
  
As he approached the path to start ascending the mountain, he noticed a Goron in the path. Link quickly decelerated his bike, as he approached the Goron. The Large being was rolled into a ball, and almost looked like a rock had it not been for the patch of hair that was visible.  
  
Link stopped the bike and turned it off about a few meters from the Goron and dismounted and took off his helmet. He replaced the helmet with his hat of the Knights and walked over to the Goron. "Hello there!" Link said as he came forward.  
  
At the sound the Goron rolled himself out of the ball and let out a groan. This Goron stood a good two meters and was almost a meter wide. "Hello there," the Goron replied with a wide toothy smile. "You must be Colonel Link? Your other friends are ahead and they said you would be coming. They asked if I could stand guard against the entrance," The friendly Goron male said.  
  
"Very good, thank you very much friend!" Link replied and bowed slightly. This was a sign of respect for the rock eating people. "It is an honor to work with people such as your self,"  
  
"And you also. I'll let you through, however please be sure to wear that helmet, there are always rocks falling and we wouldn't want you getting harmed," The Goron warned.  
  
"Thank you again friend," Link said, and with another bow he walked back toward the bike. He almost put his helmet on top of his hat again, but thought better of it at the last second. _ That would be very embarrassing to do that twice in one day_. Link thought to him self. He plopped the helmet atop his head and reentered the bikes start keycode. Revved it up and started his climb up the mountain…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
As Link started his trek up the mountain, little did he know that he had someone use the gap he made to swing up with him in the shadows. The dark being quickly passed Link by in the shadows without being seen. Running up the winding road, faster than anything on foot could possibly go up something so steep. After getting a sizable distance between himself and Link, he quickly chanted a spell on the Grasshoppers in the area. They grew from a few centimeters to nearly a meter tall and wide, the beings known as Tektite's. These Tektites would try to trample anyone who comes near it. _That will stop who ever is coming to interrupt my party, _the being thought to him self as he continued on his Journey to the top of the Death Mountain, where the Northern Seal rested…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Link continued his trek up the mounting as quickly as he could, but even for a hover bike, the steepness caused a strain on the engines output. Up ahead Link spotted something odd. He continued on, but with his free hand on his pistol, _Just incase, I've got a bad feeling that I'm not going to like what's ahead of me_. Sure enough a few seconds later a Tektite jumped out from a rock behind him, knocking ruble loose. Hearing the rubble, Link turned to see the Tektite, and he was barely able to dodge and the creature missed, but dodging it nearly knocking him off of the bike.   
  
Link Raised his left hand and yelled, "Autopilot, Engage!" before he crashed the bike while trying to aim at the…_Is that a big ass Grasshopper_? He thought as he tried to train his pistol on the strange creature ahead of him. Suddenly another one popped out from behind him, this time hitting him. Link fought to keep his balance when the other one he had been chasing crashed down on his chest.   
  
Already off balance Link was tossed from the bike. During the fall his hand hit the side of the mountain and destroyed his comm. Unit. _Damn I can't get back up and what the hell are these things!_ Link quickly rolled onto his side and took a kneeling position and took quick aim and squeezed off a shot from his pistol. The shot range out with a din and the deadly energy went forward toward one of the Tektite. The shot hit, but bounced off and nearly hit Link. "What the hell!" Link cursed and rolled right to avoid getting hit by the other.   
When the next one came, Link quickly rolled on to his back and put his arms under him and his legs crouched on top of him. The creature tried to jump on top of him, but link quickly kicked out from the crouch while the creature was over him and pushed with his legs, causing the creature to fly upward. The creature turned end over end and landed on its back. Link recovered from the exercise on his feet crouched and turned to see the other creature hopping toward him, Link dodged right and the creature missed him. Before the creature could turn, Link quickly kicked its underside causing it to flip also.  
  
Link bent over breathing harshly, "Just what in the hell are you things," Link panted, feeling as if he had been hit by a two ton Hover unit. He leaned against a near by rock and trying to rest. His chest hurt where the creature had hit him. _It didn't even feel like it was that hard of a hit, but why does it hurt so badly_. Link was confused and tired. Suddenly he heard more stirring from above and he said, oh great, here comes some more fun…  



	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
Zelda sat in her quarters in the palace, contemplating the days events. She was both sad and happy. She had lost two good friends, and part of the land she held so dear was being tore to shreds, by some unknown force and she could do nothing about it; but her heart was full of joy at meeting this mysterious person, Link. Sure she had had her typical teenage crushes and the such, but this felt much deeper, more like it was meant to happen. It was something that she couldn't explain. _Well the entire day has been like that though_ she thought to her self.   
  
Suddenly a vision blurred her vision and burned a new image into her head. An image of Link crouched in pain…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
The owl continued his quest through out the eternal greenery, when he had a telepathic connection from Link. Link's mind cried out in pain, _Link's in trouble, I just hope what ever it is hasn't killed him._  
  
The Owl quickly did a 180 and climbed upward ask quickly as possible. The telepathic connection had died, but he knew Link was heading to Death mountain. The own flapped his wings and soared north to Death Mountain.   
  
Within a few minutes the owl found Link and two Tektites flipped on their backs. The owl quickly swooped down to Link who was sitting against a rock. His face was in contortions, he was clearly in a lot of pain. The owl called out, "Link are you alright?"  
  
Link looked up and blinked his eyes and replied, "Yeah but I'm in pain, but I have no wounds,"  
  
"You see what I was trying to tell you? You're in so much pain because you were attacked by Magic! Magic affects the body differently than regular damage," The owl explained.   
  
"Yeah I can see that now. I tried to fire my pistol on them and the shot bounced right off and nearly nailed me in the process. Luckily these guys aren't very flexible or smart else I would probably be dead," Link said, slightly winning.   
  
"You see, they're protected by magic, you can only attack them with magic or things blessed with magic and hope to defeat them," The owl scolded. "If you had listened to me earlier, now observe the power of magic," As he said that the owl lifted off of the ground and fired two flames, one at each of the Tektites. The magical flames hit each of them and they dematerialized into a light and each dropped something. One looked like a green container, and the other looked similar to a heart. They both began floating slightly in the air.  
  
"You see that heart looking container? That will make you feel better, quickly go drink it. It will dematerialize in a few seconds," The owl instructed.  
  
Link got up and on wobbly legs went over to the heart shaped container and looked at it. "There's no opening to open," Link inquired.   
  
"Bite the bottom of the container and drink the liquid, do it quickly!" the owl implored.   
  
Link bit off the bottom of the container and spit it out. He then quickly drank the contents. Immediately he had a sensation like on he had never felt before, he felt stronger, and no longer hurt. "That tastes great and I feel like a million Rupees!" Link exclaimed.   
  
"Now do you understand the power of magic? Unfortunately you didn't get the green jar quickly enough. It contains magic syrome which you can use to cast spells. Your body has a natural amount of it and you're naturally able to use magic, however you have a limited supply of it in your body, and it takes a very long time for the body to produce it. The same goes for the recovery heart you drank. It contains a potion that replenishes your body with anti magic. Anti magic is your bodies resistance to magic damage. Naturally the resistance is not that much, but you'll be able to find magic items as you defeat monsters that will increase your bodies natural resistance. However, small monsters such as these Tektites will not have that. With them you will find various items such as the potion you just drank, magic syrome or other items. Your ancestors and I never did figure out how or why the monsters drop these items," The owl explained with care, trying not to overwhelm Link, but a battle was quickly stirring, and they would need to act quickly if they were to stop this.  
  
"That's quite unbelievable, but after the day I've had, I'll believe anything you say chief," Link replied with a grin.  
  
"Now Link, we have to find the master sword if you hope to stop the evil creature who is plaguing this land and trying to revive Ganon. If we don't then I fear that all will be lost. The reason I say this is because you've seen what these simple creatures can do, can you imagine the damage their master would do to you?" The owl inquired. "The fact that you were able to at least disable these two and live tells me you are the chosen one, so let us go from here and find the Master sword, else I fear it will be too late," The owl explained gravely.  
  
"It's against my better judgment but I think you're right. I have no desire to die, and if you say this sword will help me, then lets get it. I hate to leave the Goron's up high and dry like this, but I don't think I have a choose," Link replied solemnly.  
  
`"A wise choose, a very wise choose indeed. I'm glad you finally came to your senses boy. Now get that hover thing of yours and let us pray that we quickly find the Master sword…"  



	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
  
The dark being continued his journey up Death Mountain, passing by various Knights and leaving them to be trampled by his Tektites, because he had a mission to accomplish. Once he reached the main Goron dwelling area, the dark being took a knee on the reddish ground next to a Goron male. He then silently chanted, calling dark magic onto him self. Sensing the descendent of the wise man who lived here, and kept their seal active.   
  
After a few seconds he found it to be the Goron next to him. He quickly surveyed the area making sure that no other Goron was within an earshot. He was a few Centimeters taller than he, and defiantly much wider. _No matter, must free the master_ the being thought to him self. He quickly began casting a spell sleep on the Goron. The Chieftain began to sway to and fro, and finally became a ball and crashed down apon the ground. With this done he cast a shadow spell onto the Goron before any of his comrades could see that he had be rendered unconscious. Quickly he again called up his spell of crystallization, and caused the Goron Chieftain to become crystallized. After the Goron had been crystallized he cast the spell of miniaturization apon the crystal, and it shrank to a more portable size.  
  
The dark figure quickly pocketed the crystal and quickly ran up the trail that lead to the lip of the soon to be active volcano, where the Northern seal resisted. After a few minutes the dark minion of Ganon reached the top of the Mountain/Volcano and brought forth the crystal that contained the Goron Chieftain. He began chanting a spell and held the crystal out. Lightning began thundering between the seal and the crystal in the dark beings hand. After a few seconds, the seal was broken and a quake began to shake the land. The cloud around Death Mountain turned into a dark cloud that engulfed the mountain. The being made a hasty retreat before the deadly volcano would start spewing out lava.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Link and the Owl were almost down the mountain, when Link fell face first onto the ground. The ground beneath him started shaking violently. The Owl spoke, "The Northern Seal has been broken, quickly get up! There are only four more, if he breaks those Ganon will rise,"   
  
The quake ended a few seconds later, and Link quickly got to his feet. He sniffed the air and looked up and saw ash descending from the top of Death Mountain. Link started to sprint down the remaining part of the mountain, looking behind him from time to time to make sure that they were not going get clobbered by lava. Link reached the bottom of the road and saw the Goron still standing guard.  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't catch your name but I would recommend getting out of here, Death Mountain just blew" Link said to the Goron.   
  
The Goron unraveled himself from the ball he was in. He turned to look at Link and said, "I know, and I must stay here to make sure that no one goes up the mountain, please come by me quickly," The large Goron urged. Once Link and the Owl (Whom had made him self invisible to all but Link), went passed the Goron, he quickly became a ball again to prevent anyone from going up the mountain.  
  
After they had gone a couple of meters Link Saw Death Mountain start to spew out Lava. Links heart sunk, _All those innocent Goron's, and my fellow Knights are going to die because of my inability to listen to my self, and instead being hard headed._ Link sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, put his arms on his legs and rested his head on his forearms, and started to moan.  
  
"There is nothing you could have done Link, even if we had found the Master sword, you wouldn't have been able to stop him here," the owl consoled.  
  
"I know, but all of those innocents had to die! And for what? NOTHING!" Link exclaimed.   
  
"Well if you want to prevent more death then you're going to need to get off the ground and we're going to need to find the sword. It's going to take longer because you don't have a horse, nor that hover contraption. So we'll have to work on foot," the owl explained calmly.  
  
"You're right," Link said as he got raised him self off of the ground and brushed himself off.   
  
With that the started walking toward the Lost Woods…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The land didn't stop shaking for a full 20 minutes so Zelda stayed in her rooms hardened shelter until it had stopped. Zelda quickly ran out of her room after the quake had ended and she immediately went to see her father. She walked down the hall of the old palace. She passed through and tried to look more confident than she felt, for the people here looked to the royalty of Hyrule for strength, and keeping the morale of Hyrule's subjects was more important than her own dwindled spirits.  
  
She made a quick left and arrived at the thrown room. The earthquake had caused the automated defense system to activate. The defense system shut all entrances to the Thrown room with a solid steel door that was the strongest that could be produced by current technological feats. She went to the panel beside the door and put her hand on the panel. The panel quickly scanned her hand and said, "Please verify identity".  
  
"Zelda, 1134890" she replied.   
  
"Working please wait…Access granted, you have 20 seconds to enter once the door has opened," the computer said. After that the door quickly rose to allow her access. She quickly went through the door and the door slammed closed behind her.   
  
Zelda entered the room and saw her father sitting on his thrown with a very somber expression on his face. He looked up and saw his beloved daughter and gave her a brave smile and said, "Hello my darling. I have terrible news," the king said.   
  
"What is it? I felt the quake, was there much damage caused by it?" Zelda inquired, knowing something was wrong.  
  
"The Death Mountain Volcano has become active, apparently there was a seal on the volcano it self. The seal was broken and it has started erupting. I have no idea what's going to happen to the Goron people, but I can only fear for the worse," her father explained and shook his head.  
  
The blood from the princess's face drained and she felt as if she was going to pass out. _Link is on Death Mountain, I hope he is alright, oh stop that Zelda! Hundreds of Goron's probably just died and all you can think of is some cute boy! _She scolded her self, and tried to keep her bearings, however her body wasn't listening to her and she started to fall back. The door behind her opened and the Duke of the court entered and grabbed her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Oh my princess one must be careful for a nasty fall such as that could be very detrimental to your health," Duke Agahnim said snidely.   
  
A chill ran up Zelda's spine at the touch of his hands on her shoulders. _I hate Agahnim, he gives me the creeps_ the princess thought to her self. Then "Said thank you so much, I wouldn't want to slip and hurt my self," the Princess said sarcastically.  
  
"Now, now you two, behave yourselves," the King said.  
  
"Yes sire," the Duke said apologetically and bowed. He turned his head to the side and winked at Zelda.   
  
Zelda stuck her tongue out in disgust and did a 180 and the system scanned her palm and let her exit.   
  
"I'm sorry sire, but I heard about the incident on Death Mountain and I wanted to see if there is anything I could help you with my lord," the Duke said as he lifted his large torso up from the bow. In the back of his head he silently steamed, _That snotty bitch will get hers soon, so very soon…_  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
Hyrule field…  
  
After the eruption Link and the Owl headed back to the Knights HQ. Link had a duty to perform, and he needed to get some more gear before he could go on his search for the Master sword. He and the Owl walked in silence, both trying not to think of the great death and destruction that had occurred so senselessly. Link just tried to focus on the fact that if they didn't stop Ganon from being awakened that many others would die senselessly.  
  
The two walked in silence for about an hour, and the sun started to set. _"Luckly we're almost to the base it's going to be dark soon,"_ Link thought at the Owl.  
  
_"Yes,"_ the Owl agreed.  
  
After a few more minutes they arrived at the base. They would have to sit and wait until a vehicle came to let them in…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
At the Palace….  
  
"Impa, I'm going to the Knights base," Zelda told her Attendant. She was in her chambers pulling her hair back into a pony tail. She changed out of her dress and was in a brown tunic and a pair of faded Jeans.   
  
The Sheikah attendant frowned at Zelda and said, "This wouldn't have to do with that Link boy would it?" Impa explained while tapping her foot with her arms crossed, and eyes very un amused.  
  
Zelda looked up with sneer and said, "Of course not! Well, he's not the only reason. I want to survey the damage and see if there's anything I can do to help. I just feel so helpless in this castle!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
Impa shook her head and said, "I'm sorry my lady but I can not let you go just because of that reason. You're unsafe there, at least here we can keep you safe! Who knows who this person is going to go after next? He's already taken the Queen of the Zora's and the Goron Chieftain! He may go after you next, so please my lady listen to reason and don't put yourself at risk. If I must I will go to your father," Impa implored, in way only she could, making it sound like a command instead of a request.  
  
Zelda quickly retorted, "I am no more safe here than I would be at the Knights base!"  
  
"True, however should we need to evacuate the palace…"  
  
"I will be aware and go to the standard safe location. I am not a child Impa and I can defend my self quite well thank you," Zelda explained as she pulled a pistol out from under her tunic and had it aimed at Impa in only a few seconds.  
  
Impa quickly kicked the pistol from her hands and caused it to spiral. She did a simple roll and caught and retrained it on Zelda and said, "Is that right princess?".  
  
Zelda began to pout and frowned, "That's not fair Impa, you're one of the most highly trained warriors in all of Hyrule. You could take on 5 Knights and have them on the ground in seconds," Zelda implored.  
  
"This is true, however we have no idea how this person is operating and they may be a better fighter than even myself, or hadn't you thought of that?" Impa explained as she lowered the pistol and handed it back to Zelda. "But I suppose you would find a way to do it anyway, so I'll go with you. Is that acceptable?"  
  
"I suppose, lets go," Zelda said and they made their way toward the HU garage.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
At the Knights base…  
  
Link and the Owl sat waiting for some one to come by. Link and the Owl sat waiting for a vehicle to come to the base so they could gain access. _"So where did the Master sword lye before?"_ Link asked the owl.  
  
_"It has been in two places before. At one time a very long time before my days, it was in the Lost Forest. However it was relocated in the Temple of Time before I ascended to this form to wait for the seals to be disturbed. I have no idea how it was relocated to the temple of time the first time, but I checked all over the Lost forest and could not find it, however there is no more temple of time. It used to be near the Palace, however the lay of the land has changed and I could not find the Temple of Time again," _the Owl explained.  
  
_"The Temple of time…That sounds familiar but I have no idea where it was though,"_ Link said. He was sitting on the grass Indian style on the ground with his arms on his knees and his head resting in his hands. Suddenly he heard the faint sound of a HU coming that way. "Yes here's our ride!" Link exclaimed out load and hopped to his feet and tried to see where the unit was coming from. Luckily the sun had almost completely set so he was able to see the running lights on the HU.   
  
He quickly ran out in front of the landing plat form and started waving. A spot light focused on him from the craft, and it started slowing. He could see it better now and noticed that it was the royal HU. The unit landed near him and the door opened. A girl hopped out of the rear door and ran toward Link with great haste. Link had no idea what to think so he set him self up in a defensive stance until he noticed the girl was Zelda, in casual clothes, but it was her. He was slightly confused and dropped his guard…bad idea.  
  
When Zelda reached him grabbed him in a fierce hug and knocked him down. She said, "Oh my god I'm so glad you're ok Link!"   
  
"I'm glad to see you too Princess," Link groaned, in butt hurt but he didn't mind being tackled by this girl.  
  
Zelda got her bearings about her and let go of Link and rose up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I was just so worried that you had been caught on Death Mountain…" she explained and blushed slightly.  
  
"I'm fine princess, I ran into some weird creatures up there though. Well, and my comm. unit got destroyed, could I possibly ride down with you? He said, trying to avoid her mesmerizing eyes.  
  
"Of course, please follow me," she said with a smile on her face. Link did as he was commanded and went to the open door and helped the Princess into the unit and they headed down to the base…  



	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
****  
The dark creature moved swiftly south toward the Desert Colossus. He had to pass by the Geurdo fortress, but his stealth in the shadows passed them. The Geurdo were a race of thieves that his master had originally lead. However they became traders and one of their own would soon be his.  
  
The being went through the dunes of sand, so quickly that no steps were visible. The darkness of the night kept him hid in the on his quest to the Desert Colossus where the Leader of the Geurdo hid her self in the colossus to practice her skills.  
  
There was a tent out side of the Desert Colossus; the being could only assume that the Elite Knights were residing in the tent. There were also three HU's visible; they thought that they were ready for him…How wrong they would be…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Link and the princess landed inside of the Knights base in the Princesses HU. Link quickly got out and practically sprinted to the other side to help the Princess out of the vehicle. When Link opened the door the Princess flashed a pleased smile and took his hand as he helped her down the steps, however unnecessary it was.  
  
Impa exited from the front area of the unit and lifted an eyebrow at the show, but remained quiet. "Impa lets go to the control center and we can see what's going on," Zelda suggested. Impa simply nodded and began walking toward the door that would lead to the inside of the complex.  
  
Link walked beside Zelda, head practically spinning on the days events, he was so sad but so happy at the way the days events had unfolded. On one hand many people had died by an evil that he had no idea how to stop, but on the other he had meet a girl whom he wasn't instantly bored with. He felt as if he may have meet his soul mate, but _ That's non-sense Link, come on get it together you idiot_, Link thought to him self. He turned his head and saw that the owl was still going along with him. _At least that's comforting, he seems to be the only one with any sort of answers, however unbelievable they may be, they're better than noth…_  
__  
"HYRULE TO LINK!" Zelda exclaimed. Link looked startled and Impa was tapping her foot _Uhoh, I must have zoned again_…  
  
"I'm sorry Princess I was thinking," Link explained sheepishly.  
  
"That's ok, but could you ether put in your authorization or get out of the way so I can? Zelda requested.  
  
"Sorry," Link said and started the authorization sequence that would allow them access to the secured part of the base. Once he had finished he quickly went through the door, and said, "Well Princess I have some work to do in my office, maybe I'll catch up with you later?"  
  
"We'll see," Impa replied for Zelda and Zelda looked up at Impa with a look of death.  
  
Link waved and walked toward his office, and closed the door. His office was small and sparsely furnished, with a metal desk, and two chairs. His computer terminal was built into the desk so he could just press on the display and access data when necessary. Link quickly plopped himself onto the leather chair behind his desk and looked down at his terminal, and saw a light flashing for his attention under messages.  
  
He pressed his thumb against the desk (part of the desk is transparent metal that made up his work area, while the rest was regular metal.) and the computer began verifying this thumb print After a couple of seconds the desk said, "Identity confirmed Colonel. You have 1 new message," the computer said.  
  
"Computer, please play the message," Link said.  
  
After a few seconds an image of the General popped up and started speaking, "Link, I hope that you weren't hurt at the eruption, and if you're listening to this message you must be alright. I can only assume you broke another comm. unit since you aren't answering. I swear I'm going to take it out of your pension boy!" the General said smiling, "Anyways, I'm at the Colossus waiting for our friend to arrive with 10 other men. If he comes looking to break the seal here he'll have some resistance. However during this time we will be unavailable for contact, because of the distance out here. I'll be back in comm. range at 2200, I'll expect you to be waiting for me, and it's going to be your hide if you destroyed another Vehicle of the Knights! Signus Out."  
  
Link gulped, _I'm going to get tossed from the service after this. Yesh! Goddesses help me!_ Link thought to him self. Suddenly the door of his office opened and it was Zelda, and he couldn't see Impa anywhere…"Can I help you Princess?" Link asked in his smoothest voice, trying not looking directly at the beautiful woman directly.   
  
"Umm…I was wondering if you might want to go to dinner tonight," Zelda replied, not looking directly at him directly also.  
  
"Sure that would be great, what, when and where?" Link asked.  
  
"What about lamb, at 9…I mean 2100, and in my, um I mean at the palace? Or are you too busy?" Zelda asked, almost stumbling over a couple of words.  
  
"Sure, that would be great," looking down at the clock on his screen, "Umm princess it's almost 2100 now, would you mind giving me a ride to the Palace?" Link asked.   
  
"Sure that would be great," Zelda said, "I'll meet you here in ten minutes?"  
  
"That would be great," Link said.  
  
After that she made her exit and Link couldn't help but grin like a fool.  



	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
The dark being went around the tent that was housing the pathetic security detail assigned to protect the old temple of Spirit that held the forth seal. He would destroy the seal and bring his master one step closer to escaping his ancient prison.   
  
Calling apon the evil magic's that the Triforce of granted him, he knelt to the ground and started communicating with the tiny bugs inside of the sand. He began chanting a spell, and soon the Leever began to emerge from the sand. Filled with evil energy, these creatures would sneak up on Knights that were trying to protect this seal and make short work of them. After this task was done the dark being started toward the tan colored temple of Spirits to capture the Geurdo woman who was the descendent of the wise men/Sage that had trapped his master between dimensions…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
General Signus was sitting in the command tent checking the surveillance equipment that was monitoring the area. He was sitting in a foldable chair and was looking over his desk display when an alarm went off on the screen. He quickly pressed the alert and it showed the ground monitoring equipment going off of the scale. Signus shouted to his men in the tent, "Get out side and find out what the hell is goin…"   
  
Suddenly the General was knocked out of his chair by a creature popping out of the ground. He hit his head on something hard and the tent started to fall down. "Get the fuck out of the tent!" the General exclaimed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" A solider outside out screamed. The General grabbed his pistol from his belt and turned himself over and got up and the tent collapsed. He had fired the pistol at an area in front of him disintegrating the material.  
  
The General climbed out of his newly made hole and found him self surrounded by green…blobs? They were spinning around in the sand and they were going after his men then one turned and went after him. He raised his pistol, aimed, and fired at the creature. To his surprise the beam of energy bounced back and the general had to hit the deck to dodge the beam of energies rebound at him. He rolled to his right to avoid getting hit by the creature, then he saw one of his men lying on the ground, his body looked swollen like he had been stung multiple times by the creatures. He ran over to him and checked for a pulse quickly, while dodging the strange creatures. _Damn he's dead, he was a good officer too_, the General thought to him self as he jumped to the right avoiding getting hit by one of the creatures.   
  
He then brought his comm. unit up to his mouth and pressed a button and said, "Everyone retreat to the HU's, we can't help the downed ones right now, lets get the hell out of here!" the General said as he ran to the HU area. He quickly entered the proper key sequence to gain access to the vehicle and quickly shut the door behind him. Luckily the HU's they had brought were Personal carriers, and he could tell apon entering that it was a good thing that they were because there was someone on the floor, who's arm was swollen to twice its normal size, and he had a burn mark on his shoulder. The General bent down and checked the man's pulse. It was there, but faint, he was tossing and turning on the deck of the vehicle.  
  
The General left him and quickly made his way to the front of the unit and saw that someone was already getting ready to take off. The Lieutenant snapped a salute as the General got into the co pilots chair next to him and said, "We've got reports sir, all crafts are ready to go, we only have two dead."  
  
The general sighed, and said, "I hate to leave them here but we have no choice, tell the others to begin moving out."  
  
At that the General placed his head in his hands and began to shake, for he had never been that close to death before…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
The dark being grinned as he entered the Spirit temple, for they had made it very difficult to get far beyond the entrance, but that was no matter to him. There were two large blocks preventing access to either side of him. The room had two torches that lit the entire area, and the entire area had tan brick holding it together. The two large blocks that were blocking his way were black; he cast a spell apon himself that amplified his already super strength twenty times. The went to the right and pushed the block which was preventing him access to the temple. The rock creaked at the strain but began moving forward. After about twenty seconds the rock was out of his way and he made his way down to the area where his next target lay.  
  
Moving in the shadows through a few rooms of the temple he found the woman he was looking for, meditating in front of a large statute which looked like a large woman. From the platform he was standing on he quickly began casting a spell that would make her remain unconscious. Again began his encapsulation spell that would turn her form into a crystal and finally he miniaturized her form and went down to the crystal and picked it up.  
  
He made his exit from the temple and was pleased to see that the Knights were gone and there were two dead bodies left in his wake. He went down the steps in front of the temple and pulled the crystal out and held it in the palm of his hand and cast the levitation spell apon it again. He could see the seal at the top of the Desert Colossus and began chanting the spell that would destroy it.  
  
Lighting began surging between the crystal and the seal, and it broke. Moments after the breaking of the seal, great winds started plaguing the area around the Colossus, and sandstorms began storming all around the area. The Dark being sneered at his dark work and left the quickly left the area, in pursuit of his next target, the grave yard, where he would destroy the seal of shadow….  



	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
In Zelda's HU  
  
Link and Zelda were in a state of uncomfortable silence, neither one knowing what to say, let alone what to do. Link was sitting across from Zelda, refusing to get caught in her hypnotic stare. _Damn, I was so slick earlier, why can't I think of anything to talk about_, Link thought to himself.   
  
Suddenly Zelda spoke up and said, "So what happened while you were up on Death Mountain," she asked.  
  
Link grimaced and shook his head, "I don't think you would believe me if I told you Princess," he explained.  
  
"Try me," Zelda replied.  
  
Link sighed and went into a five minute summary of the days events.  
  
Zelda's eyebrows were raised, and she listened to him and was silent for a moment then she said, "Well, normally I would call you a lunatic, or accuse you of smoking fairy dust…"  
  
Link interrupted and said, "General Signus has already done that, so you can if you want. I know it sounds crazy!"  
  
Zelda scolded him and replied, "If you would have let me finish! Anyways, I was going to say before being so rudely interrupted, I had a dream about something like you had described. I'm going to ask Impa about that Temple of Time you mentioned, I've heard her speak of it a couple of times," she explained, still scolding him for his rudeness.   
  
Zelda then pressed a button on her comm. unit and spoke into it, "Call Impa,"  
  
After a few moments Impa's voice came out of the comm. unit's speaker and said, "Yes Princess?"  
  
"Impa, I hate to distract your driving, but could you tell me where the Temple of Time is located, or where it was located?" Zelda requested.  
  
"Of course Princess, but why the sudden curiosity? You've previous showed no interest in the subject," Impa inquired.  
  
"Well our guest seems to think that it has something to do with the days events, and I would like him to investigate the issue further," Zelda said.  
  
"It was located at the building site of the Elite Knight's Head quarters, it used to be thought of an area of protection, so they deemed it the best place to locate the base," Impa explained briefly.  
  
"Interesting, well I want you to drop me at the castle, and take Link back to the base so he can investigate this further," Zelda instructed.  
  
"I understand Princess, we should be arriving at the palace momentarily, I will do as you have asked, Impa Out," Zelda's personal assistant explained.  
  
"Thank you Impa," Zelda said into the comm. unit and then spoke to Link, "I'm sorry, but we just can't seem to have a meal together! However I really want you to look into this for me, please. I've lost many friends today and if this may stop what ever evil is causing it that would be wonderful," Zelda explained.  
  
"I understand Prin…" Link tried to say when the vehicle stopped. Zelda took advantage of the moment and leaned over and kissed Link on the lips. Link felt as if he had dropped into a state of absolute bliss, as Zelda's lips met his own. An electricity passed through his entire being. It felt as if he had fell into a deep pool of absolute joy. A feeling he had never had before when kissing a woman. The kiss was brief but it felt like an eternity.  
  
Zelda smiled and blushed slightly and said, "Good luck to you Link, and please find a resolution to this mystery soon, and know that I'm behind you all of the way," Zelda said, smiling still, and she exited the vehicle.  
  
Link could only smile stupidly and nod as a reply, still taken aback by the Princesses abrupt kiss. Suddenly another voice invaded his consciousness, it was Impa.  
  
"COLONEL LINK!" Impa said for the third time through the open door.  
  
Link quickly turned his head, still grinning like a fool and saw Impa and the grin quickly faded. He shook his head to try to shake the dreamy stupor that the Princesses kiss had cursed him with and said, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"  
  
Impa smirked slightly, the closest to a smile she had ever seen out of the woman and she replied, "I was saying are you ready to head back to the base?"  
  
Link smiled and said, "Of course shall I ride in front with you?"  
  
Simply walked away and left the door open…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
General Signus' HU broke down just outside of the desert. The HU was heavily damaged from the sand storms, and caused the vehicle to loose all power. The General said, "Shit, damn it son of a…" the General continued to cures for a few more moments, then calmed him self.   
  
The other two HU's didn't make it, goddesses kindness they were able to make it. He and the other survivor exited the vehicle. Unfortunately the man who had been hurt died a short time ago, the General could only shake his head. "Let's head back to the base on foot, none of our comm. units made it through the battle," the General explained.  
  
After that they started making their way toward the base. It would be another three hours or so on foot before they would get to the base. Both men were physically and mentally exhausted, they could only hope that the maniac who was causing all this destruction hadn't struck again. At this point, the General had no idea how to stop these creatures…  



	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**  
In the Royal HU…  
  
Link and Impa rode in the HU silently, finally Link blurted out, "Can I ask you a question about Zelda?"  
  
Impa's eyebrow simply raised _ (Author note: If you're trying to visualize Impa, think Vulcan hehe)_ and she said, "That depends," Impa replied.  
  
Link fidgeted in his seat and chided himself, _Damn it fool, you've had how many girlfriends and your acting like twelve year old! UGH!_ "Well would you see the Princess and I as a couple...?"  
  
Impa spoke frankly, "Her parents wouldn't approve of it, however, she's hard headed, so if she has true feelings for you, then your love will find a way," she explained.  
  
"Okk, do you know what she thinks of me?" Link asked.  
  
"That is not for me to answer, but one for her. You may want to consult her on that subject," Impa responded.  
  
Link shut up and lowered his head, he was being stupid again, _I've got more important things to think about other than girls,_ Link scolded to him self.  
  
After a few more minutes they arrived at the base. Impa input the proper authorization codes to open the portal below them.  
  
"Link, good luck to you, and goddesses be with you. I'm going home for the evening, if you get another comm. unit, please don't hesitate to contact me for help," Impa said.  
  
With that Link nodded and exited the HU. As soon as the HU took off, he saw the Owl again.  
  
_"Hoot! You've found the location of the Temple of Time?"_ The Owl inquired.  
  
Link sighed, and explained what Impa had said earlier, Link finished with, "Let's go down to the sub basement and see what we can find."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Impa landed her HU in the Kakariko village, near her home. She exited the vehicle and started to walk around, and decided to go to the graveyard where her dead husband was buried. She walked toward the graveyard and her memories started to flood of her long dead husband whom was an Elite Knight who was killed twenty years earlier. She missed him as much as a Sheikah could. They learned to hone their emotions to a limited amount, but she did miss his companion ship greatly. She made her way toward the grave yard and she stopped and picked up some roses on the way to honor his grave, in his memory.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The dark creature made his way from the desert to the grave yard where he knew the fifth descendent of the sage would be. He could feel more power resonating through him self as he approached the site. He knew he would die when he released his master, for his body would be the vessel for his masters spirit, but it was worth it for the great evils that had been inflicted on his master. He lived to serve him, and with that, he would be great in the spirit realm and would head his masters biddings there.  
  
The area that led to Kakariko village was before him, the creature quickly increased his speed to catch his pray. He passed through the town, using the shadows to conceal his travel. He arrived at the Grave yard, which remained was dark in the evening moonlight and found the Sheikah called Impa sitting next to a grave. It appeared as if she was praying sitting Indian style.   
  
He quickly chanted a spell that caused the attendant to the Princess, to pass out, and he started his dark work.  
  
After a few minutes he had Impa encapsulated into a crystal and quickly began his work of breaking the seal which was the shadow seal. With his dark magic's the crystal began to levitate. He began chanting the spell that would break the seal. Lighting struck the crystal and the seal which was encased in stone. The stone broke and spirits began lifting from the ground. Poe's, made up of hatred, with the seal broken, their wrath would be unleashed on the Kakariko village, setting it afire…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Link entered the main entrance of the base, and quickly made his way to the right to where he could access the maintenance corridor. From what he remembered the maintenance corridor lead to the lowest part of the base.  
  
The Owl followed him closely, which was getting on his nerves, but nothing could be done about that. Link arrived at the maintenance area and input the proper key sequence to enter the area. A stair case led down to the lower level. He arrived there, it was not brightly light, and the area was made of stone, vs. metal like the rest of the base. There was a great must to the area, that smelled of solvent and mildew.   
  
He continued his trek through the dimly lit area in search for the entrance to the Temple of Time. His boots echoed on the hard rock ground and he had a creepy felling as water started dripping in the back ground. Drip…Drip….Drip… The sound got less distant and the sounds started resonating more deeply. A pool of water was beginning to form as the drops had a different sound.   
  
Link continued to walk slowly looking back and forth, looking for the source of the water, he didn't even see the Owl around which was odd. He was looking too carefully when his foot found the water and he slipped and slid down a hole he hadn't seen….  



	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
At the Hyrule Palace…  
  
Zelda paced through the hallway of the castle deep in thought. She was thinking of the various things that Link had explained to her and how disappointed she had been that he had to leave, and how much she loved kissing him. She had never done anything like that before and it made her feel…Well she didn't know how it made her feel. Link wasn't the first boy she had kissed; but Link was defiantly the best kiss she had ever had.  
  
A smile touched Zelda's Lips and she thought about how good the kiss was, then her mind grew more serious. _I wonder if Link was able to find the Master Sword, I believe that was the mystical sword I saw in my dream, but I'm not sure._  
__  
Zelda continued her walk of the castle, aimlessly passing by servants whom kept the castle running. She nodded to them as they bowed or curtsied, but she was to enthralled in her own thoughts to really pay attention to them.  
  
After walking around for a few more minutes she began to smell smoke, but it wasn't coming from the castle, but form a near by open window. Suddenly an Alarm went off near by and her comm. unit went off with an automated message.  
  
"Warning, Warning, near by fire requires all personal to proceed to their shelter areas," A computerized voiced said.  
  
At that moment a palace guard came running up behind her and practically hit her. He was out of breath as he had just sprinted to find her, he said, "Your highness, but there is a problem. Impa is missing, and Kakariko is afire, and there are strange ghosts floating in the graveyard near Kakariko my lady. Please come with me.  
  
"Is the fourth seal broken?" Zelda inquired in a quivering voice. _No, that couldn't be the southern seal hasn't been broken... Oh no poor Impa! No Damn it! Your people are more important than your friends! Hundreds may have died in a single day! Oh god, what's going to happen to Hyrule!…_  
  
"I'm afraid that it is the fifth seal we just received word that the fourth seal was also broken a few hours ago, however no survivors were found. Great sand storms now block the Desert Colossus from being accessed. We have no idea where the last seal is so we must put you into protective custody," The guard explained, and tried to pull her toward the secret tunnel system that had been built after the castle had been moved from its original location near the Elite Knights base.  
  
"Umm, where's my Father?" Zelda asked.   
  
"He's already gone to the secure location your highness and he requests your presence there immediately,"   
  
"Alright let's go quickly," Zelda replied and watched as the guard started toward the area where the area where the tunnel to the Royal Shelter was.  
  
********************************************************************************************g  
The general was making his way back toward the base, slowly but surely. It had been four hours since his HU had broken down and he was exhausted.   
  
His feet thumped below him as he continued his trudge toward the base. His other companion had trailed off an hour before, he was exhausted so the General had left his solider to rest with the promise of coming back for him.   
  
The night was cool, but there was trouble in the air. Little did he know as he closed in on the base, finally able to see the blinking transmitter tower, he was being closed in apon also…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Link awoke with a start as ice cold water splashed his face. His ankle hurt, but not nearly as much as his head did. He was on the cold stone floor, and felt like crap. The room was very dimly lit and he couldn't see anything clearly.  
  
Link put a hand out experimentally to see if it could support his weight, it did, so he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. His body protested the entire way, but he managed to get into a sitting position against the wall behind him.  
  
Link tried to focus a bit more by shaking his head. His head immediately gave him a big F You, and the pain hit him ten times harder. "Owww!" Link groaned and whimpered.  
  
"Hoot! You've got to buck up kid! That fall was only 10 meters!" The Owl replied to Links wining. "Would you like some cheese with your wine? Hoo Hoo!" The Owl said laughing in his owlish way.  
  
"Very funny you jack ass! You can't get hurt, I CAN!" Link replied sarcastically, scowling at the Owl with daggers in his eyes.   
  
"Hoo, I don't think I look like a donkey thank you!" the Owl replied laughing again.  
  
"Ha ha ha…" Link replied as he pulled himself up the wall he was on. His balance was off, even with both feet on the ground. After a few seconds his brain said F You again.  
  
"Woww wowww wow," Link said as he fell over and hit the hard stone floor face first.  
  
The Owl was practically on the floor laughing…well that is if he wasn't an owl, nor a spirit for that matter.  
  
Link lay there for a second, waiting for the pain of the fall to subside. He felt something odd under his hand. It was as if a brick in the ground was out of place, and metallic. It felt like a switch, so he pressed into it with his right hand, and it went down.  
  
Suddenly he heard rock moving, and light started to pour into the room. Luckily Link was on the ground, so he turned his head and closed his eyes. The light was coming from his right. After a few seconds Links eyes adjusted to the light and he looked to his right through the new opening.  
  
Link was not prepared for what he saw before him, it was a chamber with a raised platform, with six symbols around it. Pure light was coming from the center, around what looked like a sword in the platform.  
  
Link looked over to the Owl and said, "Is that the Master sword?"  
  
"Yes it is, can't you feel its power? It's calling to you Link…" the Owl said and trailed off.  
  
Link got up, pain forgotten, sheer determination driving him. He stepped through the doorway, a doorway that would lead to his destiny…  
  
************************************************************************************  
Ok people we have a winner, the 6th sage was...Oh, you'll have to read chapter 17 to find out unless you've figured it out already! I would also like to give special thanks to ShadowGirl, Kerigan, and last but certanly not least Tenaj for all of their help upto this point with my story. Thank all of you for reading and reviewing, the story shall go on for many more chapters (I'm not anywhere close to being done!).  
  
Anyhow here is the previous comments so you won't get too lost after reading the above. Also the winner will be named at the begining of the next chapter!   
  
_Ok people, I hope you've enjoyed it up to this point. I'm going to start working on Chapter 17, However, can anyone guess who the sixth sage is? (That person is next, also don't forget that there are SEVEN, not Six!). Hehehe, I'm so evil :). Anyhow guess by e-mailing me, and I will reward the first responder with a place in the story! Anyways, have fun reading!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Dark being began working his way from Kakariko village after his evil work was completed there. _The master only has two more beings to be captured before he is freed _the creature thought to himself. The creature began sprinting as fast as he could trough the still night, lit by the moon and the newly active Volcano to the north. He forced him self forward his feet falling silently against the plains of Hyrule.

The creature passed through the land invisible to all using the night as his cloak of darkness. His body pulsed with dark magic as he drew closer to his next foe that would bring him closer to completing his mission and freeing his master. The dark creature closed in apon the Elite Knights base, where he found his next victim. 

As he approached the man, he could not help but sneer at the sight before him. The man before him was a high ranking member of the Elite Knights, but his green uniform was ripped to shreds and covered in dirt and filth. He was collapsed on the ground before him and saved him the trouble of having to make him unconscious, for he could detect that the man was near death as it was.

The dark creature investigated the surrounding area to make sure that no one else was coming. To keep any one from interfering, the dark creature began casting a spiel of night. A slight tremor began going through the land around him, and he could feel the dead creatures bones that resided in the plains of Hyrule begin to combine into mighty foes which would wreak havoc on anyone whom passed through the surrounding area for many kilometers.

With that done the evil creature went to the man laying outside just outside of the base and began his evil work which would break the final bond for his master. Once this was done he would only have to get the seventh sage to completely release his master from the nether dimension he had been trapped in for six centuries, and Hyrule would know the true meaning of misery…

********************************************************************************************

Below the Knights Base…

Link stepped forward to the platform which was before him. Link stepped up to the center of the great circle which held the Master Sword. The sword which caused evil to dispel from anyone whom had it in their grasp. The sword which would be the instrument that would put this evil to an end.

Link eyed the sword and was awed because this sword was one which he had seen a dream. He could hear the sword calling to him to take it. He put his hand over the sword and the tattoo on his hand began glowing gold. Link lowered his hand to the sword and grabbed the base of sword with his right hand.

When his hand touched the sword he felt power like one which he had never felt before flow through his entire being. Link pulled the sword from the stone slowly, and the sword made a sharp SHIIINNK as he pulled the deadly weapon from its six hundred year home. He felt energy pump through his body like nothing he had felt before.

Immediately his body began glowing with golden energy and the blade forced his hand up and he began to rise into the air. Link was confused and tried to let the sword go, but the sword had control of his body. He continued higher into the room toward the light which stood above the platform. When the sword had taken him halfway to the light, the sword started spinning in his hand and with it he started spinning. Link felt his consciousness leave him, and felt him self transported…

********************************************************************************************

Near the Knights base…

The Dark Creature loomed over the body of the broken man before him. He quickly put his hands out and began chanting the encapsulation spell that would surround the mans body into crystal form, suspending him in that form.

The spell was taking longer than normal, probably because this was one of the more powerful sages. Annoyed man started chant the spell over and over again, calling in all of his dark magic and the body started to crystallize. The crystal was yellow this time, instead of being clear.

The man began chanting the spell to miniaturize the Knight when he noticed the Piece of Triforce on his wrist beginning to glow. _Oh that's not good_, the creature began thinking to him self. He knew that his meant that the Hero Of Destiny had found the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage had Bonded with him now. This also meant that the Triforce of Wisdom was beginning to bond with the Seventh sage now. With this revolution, the seventh sage would be much more difficult to defeat, and his master may be defeated by the Hero of Destiny.

All he could do was curse himself for not acting more quickly. He could only focus his magic on finding one being at a time, and until that one is captured, he is deaf to all others…_Shit! Well that Hero will find that he has a lot more in store than he thinks. I may not have been able to stop him before he became bonded with the Triforce, but I will make sure my master is released before he can realize his true potential. _The Dark Creature re assured him self.

He quickly finished the Miniaturization spell and started to chant the final spell on this mages crystal that would break the seal of Light, and break his masters bonds. This seal would cause night to become day and day to become night at will and the creatures of both sides would finally be freed from their prison and not have to be summoned by himself. 

The creature levitated the crystal and began breaking the seal…

********************************************************************************************

Below the Hyrule Castle…

Zelda made her way through the catacombs of Hyrule Castle in search of the rest of her family. The guard whom had escorted her here, Dave, was following behind her to make sure no attacks came from the entrance to these tunnels. The tunnels were sparsely lit by emergency glow lamp, and were a huge maze of stone and mortar that only royalty could navigate.

Zelda was physically and mentally exhausted beyond belief and had gotten lost three times already. She could barely pull her self forward anymore, and once again she found her self at a dead end. The day's event had her whole being spinning so much to where she had practically no idea which was up or down, let alone which way was the right one on the path. She heard Dave silently curse as he realized that they were lost again.

"I'm sorry Dave, it's just I'm so exhausted right now…" Zelda began, but Dave just nodded and she could see that he understood, but was just as frustrated as she was with the day's events. She simply said thanks, and began walking in the other direction with Dave in front of her making sure no one came down the hallway and ambushed them.

Zelda was walking forward and tripped on a stone she hadn't seen. Promptly her feet leapt out from under her, and she stretched out her hands to try and break her fall. As she spell she noticed that he hand was glowing, but promptly hit her head on the stone, plunging her into the blackness of unconsciousness before she could contemplate why her hand was glowing….


	18. Chapter 18

I just wanted to thank you all for keeping up with this so far. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and it's a long one for my witting style. I want to send a big thank you out to Tenaj again! Your help with our dreaded, very evil enemy...**_WRITERS BLOCK_**!   
  
I would also like to send a thank you out to ShadowGirl, Kerigan, and Hope for their great stories, and inspiration to keep going! Just so you guys know, this is just the tip of the ice burg, and there's still a lot more chapters of mayham to come! PLEASE R&R and let me know how I'm doing! Anyhow you all are probably saying, "Lets get on with the frickin story!", so I'll shut up now. Enjoy...  
  
**Chapter 18**  
In the nether dimension…  
  
The dark and evil being know as Ganon struggled and fought at his last bond that held him. The hatred running through out his entire entity, the curse he promised so long ago fueling his hatred his fury…  
  
Finally the last bond broken and Gannon was free of the energy binds that had held him so long. With newly found rage he began pounding against the seal that prevented him from going to the dimension where he originated…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
In a new place…  
  
_"Link…Link,"_ a mysterious voice called out. _ "Link wake thy self from thy slumber …" _the voice called out again.  
  
Link felt like he was floating in an abyss of tranquility, something of which he had never felt before in his life. As strange and new as it felt, he couldn't help but feel it was familiar at the same time, in ways that he couldn't describe. He floated above a sea peace, flowing with it.  
  
_"Link, open thine eyes and look apon us,"_ the voice resounded in his mind.  
  
Link did as he was instructed and opened his eyes slowly at first. There was an intense blue light which radiated around him. He shut his eyes tighter for a moment to help his eyes adjust; he then raised his head slowly. The Intense blue light split into two different colors; one green and the other blue.  
  
Link pushed him self to his knees and rose to his feet and looked around the chamber. There were many blue platforms that looked like flowing water running over all of them. Link looked down and saw the symbol of the Triforce, two of the triangles were glowing gold, and the one that was missing was red. In the center of the triangles laid an embossed gray triangle. Around the symbol were six circles that had symbols on them, they were all gray also, and Link couldn't discern what they meant. Link looked down and found him self on one of the golden triangles, then noticed a pair of legs on the other.   
  
Link looked up the legs and found Princess Zelda standing before him. Link tried to speak out, however he found him self unable too. Link was in a state of utter bewilderment at the events which had unfolded before him, and his inability to speak.  
  
Then the voice…no voices spoke out again, _"Link, thou is no longer in the world of the flesh, but in the sacred realm of lore which many of thy world hath forgotten,"_ the voices spoke. With that the blue and green forms which floated before him expanded. The forms took that of Giant fairies…the form of the goddesses whom had created the land of Hyrule.  
  
The first form, clad in blue smiled down at Zelda and Link, and with that smile Link felt a strange power transgress trough out his entire body. The shade of blue which she wore was strangely almost the same color as the one which stained his eyes, suddenly the blue ones voice resounded in Links mind, _"I am the goddess of Wisdom, Nayru. It is my power which empowers the piece of the Sacred triangle which Zelda hath received,"_ the voice explained.  
  
The second form, clad in a green, similarto the color of Zelda's eyes, and his uniform; this ones hair was shorter that that of the other. Her voice resonated in Links mind, _"I am the goddess Farore, the goddess of Wisdom which empowers the piece of the sacred triangle which Link hath received," _the fairy goddess explained.  
  
_"Normally we doth not interfere with matters which happen in the world which hath been named Hyrule. However the times are dyer indeed, and with the imminent release of Ganon, and his gaining of the Triforce of Power from his evil servant, not only Hyrule is at risk, but the fabric of reality," _the two goddesses expressions became drab and saddened.  
__  
_"The King of evil, Ganon, has hath mind hath been warped by his years of imprisonment in the neither dimension which thy ancestors banished him too six centuries ago. In the Nether dimension, your ancestors anticipated that his essence would eventually die out, however hatred hath continued to fuel his existence to this day, and with it his sanity is no longer there," _the fairy goddesses explained furtherwith her expression growing grimmer.  
__  
_"Gannon no longer wants to rule the land of Hyrule, but he wishes to destroy it. If he succeeds in destroying the reality which we hath created, we shall die with it. Unfortunately we're unable to stop him in the land which ye exists in. Our power resides there in the sacred triangles, two of which ye contain. The other is in the hands of Ganon's pawn,"_ the goddess explained, and all Link and Zelda could do was stand awe stricken.  
__  
_"The pawn shall release Ganon and Ganon shall then use the body of his pawn as a vessel while he tries to retrieve the other triangles. Because of this our power here is not complete, once it is and you restore the ancestors of the sages of magi to their states and retrieve the triangle of Power from him, the sages shall bring him here. Once he has arrived here we shall extinguish his existence, therefore no longer endangering our reality. Only when our sister, Din has joined us and the Sages of Magi have brought Ganon's essence here with there power shall we be able to permanently extinguish his existence from our reality," _the goddesses said, but then a smile began creeping across their lips.  
  
_"We know that the Sacred Triangles could not chosen two more courageous and wise beings then the ones whom stand before us now. With thy combined power, thou shall defeat the King of Evil and restore the ancestors of the sages so they can bring him here. Once that hath been done we shall banish him. However please proceed with care and haste for thy mission is one that will bring much hardship to both o…" _the goddess was interrupted when Zelda form started to disappear.  
  
Zelda's pristinely beautiful face contorted and twisted into an expression of pain and suffering. Her mouth gapped open and she tried to scream, but in this realm she couldn't. Her physical body was being attacked in some way. Link felt helpless to assist her, but when he tired to move outside of the golden triangle which he stood apon.  
  
Zelda's expression contoured again, much more violently, then her face went placid and she began to fade. As she began to fade, so did the golden glow under her feet. Link turned and looked to the goddesses and Nayru was disappearing also. After a few seconds Zelda and Nayru were both gone, and the golden glow that had represented her piece of the Triforce turned red and Link knew she was gone. A great pain struck his heart, as if it had been ripped out shred to pieces.  
  
Link turned his head to the remaining goddess, the Goddess of Courage. She looked sad, but determined, suddenly her voice resounded in Links mind again, _"Link, thou be the Hero of Destiny whom shall save Hyrule from the clutches of Gannon. Don't let weariness deter thy mission. Thou must go forth and save the sages and Zelda, whom is the seventh sage, the sage of Love. It is her love and wisdom which shall lead the other sages and bring him here after thou has defeated his physical being. Be brave courageous Link…" _ at that the sacred realm began to shake to and fro…_"Ganon is coming soon…The final…barri…er…hath…brok…en…I shall…send you back…take…th..e…Master….Sword..an…d…vanquish…Gannon's…body.."_  
  
With that Link felt him self collapse apon the ground which was below him and fall into the dark realm of unconsciousness again…  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Twenty minutes earlier in the catacombs of the castle…  
  
The duke of the Geurdo's, Agahnim walked passed the guards whom were watching over the entrance of the catacombs. One of them tried to stop him, and was meet with a quick stare that sent him back with out question. Agahnim entered the catacombs and quickly blended into the shadows and made his way to his final query. _I thought I would get to kill the bitch, I would not have suspected her to be the last descendant of the sages._ Agahnim thought to himself as he crossed through the depths of the catacombs. _At least she will be caught in the crystal where she will be tormented as my master was_.  
  
He arrived to find the guard, Dave whom had been trying to guide the princess to safety. Little did he know his bravery was going to be meet with almost certain death for his impudence in thinking that he could stop the will of Ganon's pawn, Agahnim.   
  
Agahnim cast a spell of fire which set the guard aflame over the Princesses body. Agahnim then blew the guard away from his prays body with a swift wind that smashed his body against the dead end wall, crushing the guards skull and killing him instantly.  
  
The evil duke of darkness loomed over the Princesses body, happy to see that she was already unconscious. He quickly began casting the spell of encapsulation that would encase her body into crystal.  
  
Agahnim began chanting the spell of encapsulation, with each word, the blue crystal began slowly creeping up the Princesses feet. The hot liquid crystal quickly spread to her legs. Seconds after spreading to her legs, Zelda awakened screaming at the extremely hot liquid crystal dispersing over her body and solidifying seconds later.  
  
Zelda's body screamed out in pain, and Agahnim could see the pain in her eyes in her eyes as she screamed. This revelation almost caused him to break out laughing, and he would have but he needed to continue chanting to continue the spell. The pain he was causing her now was worse then anything he would have done had she not been a blasted sage decedent.   
  
The crystal spread over the princesses' pelvis and stomach. She tried in vain to move her legs, but they were trapped in a crystallized prison. She then attempted the flail her arms, but the crystal had already reached her chest and spread over her arms, conforming with the rest of the crystal. Finally her screams were quelled as the crystal encased her mouth and filled it the hot liquid crystal which quickly solidified, suffocating her and putting her body into stasis. . The stasis however was not as complete as the others because she was still conscious inside of the crystal.  
  
Once Agahnim had finished his task, he quickly began shrinking the princesses crystallized form so he could bring the crystal to the final seal and destroy it, and with its destruction, finally freeing his master of his tormented prison which had been his home for six centuries…  



End file.
